Le masque des apparences
by Hemosu
Summary: Histoire entièrement repensée et réécrite par mes soins. Cette dernière se déroule peu après le départ de nos trois traîtres pour le Hueco Mundo, alors qu'Ichigo reprend son existence dans le monde humain. Mais quand est-il de Byakuya...
1. Chapter 1

( Note de l'auteur : Ayant perdu la quasi totalité de ma fic suite à la mort de mon vieux pc, il m'a fallut reprendre toutes mes bonnes vieilles notes pour la retranscrire d'un bout à l'autre. Oui certes certains reconnaîtrons aisément mon histoire. Pourtant méfiez vous car j'ai profité de cette opportunité pour changer la donne et offrir une meilleure optique à cette fic qui me tient à cœur. Sur ce bonne lecture à vous et au plaisir de vos commentaires)

**Chapitre 1 : Un instant d'abandon**

**L**es nuages semblaient avoir quittés le ciel du Seireitei, une douce chaleur printanière caressait l'herbe fraiche et verdoyante, tandis que les branches souples et harmonieuses des arbres se berçaient lentement. Le calme était le maître des lieux et tout paraissait dans une parfaite plénitude. Les fleurs des arbres fruitiers offraient leur beauté à qui savait les observer. L'une d'elles perdit une pétale, qui virevolta un bref instant suspendue dans les airs avant de choir sans heurt sur l'épaule d'un homme. Ce dernier semblait assoupi car il ne fit aucun mouvement. Sa longue écharpe blanche autour du cou cachait le bas de son visage. Ce visage si calme, peut être un peu trop. Ses paupières closes et ce front si détendu. Tout portait à croire que le sommeil était présent. Ses longs cheveux sombres étaient ordonnés et orner du Kenseikaan. Le rythme de son cœur battait sereinement en sa poitrine, qui était à demi nue sous la caresse du vent bienfaiteur, l'une de ses mains reposait sur son genou droit, tandis que la seconde était posée sur le sol, paume tournée vers les cieux. Rien ne présageait que ce tableau des plus doux, serait brisé en cet instant.

En effet des pas lents et à la fois légers se manifestèrent, les longues herbes se poussaient doucement sous l'avancée de la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs. Elle portait un kimono aux motifs forts simples et au tissu des plus riches. Son pas se ralentit cependant, car elle arrivait désormais en face de cet homme. Ses yeux si sombres n'avaient jamais contemplé, ou surpris un tel abandon en cet être, sous cet arbre. Graduellement Rukia s'accroupit, pour ne pas éveiller le dormeur. Une fois assise elle observa à loisir cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait pour ainsi dire pas vraiment. Du moins juste ce qu'il laissait transparaitre. D'une main elle voulut dégager ce regard clos d'une mèche de cheveux qui semblait de trop. Mais son geste était tremblant, voir figé. Même ainsi elle n'osait pas. Pourtant il n'y avait que mère nature pour seul témoin de son attitude, et malgré tout elle n'osait pas. Rukia baissa le regard en signe de résignation et de doute, avant de retirer sa main. C'est à ce moment qu'elle crut entendre une voix. Une voix emplie de doute elle aussi et d'une mélancolie presque poignante. Une intonation qui susurrait, alors que la jeune femme sentit une pression sur son bras qui n'avait pas encore eut le temps de complètement se retirer.

**« Hi..sana… »**

Le cœur de la jeune femme se serra en sa poitrine, tandis que son regard agrandit par la surprise, se porta de nouveau sur son frère. La crainte soudaine de l'avoir éveillé. L'erreur d'être ici même lui tenaillait le ventre. Mais quelle ne fut point sa surprise que de constater qu'il ne faisait que rêver… En effet, la main gantée, qui lui tenait le bras n'était pas ferme, mais douce, quasi relâchée. Si elle remuait, nul doute que cette étreinte prendrait fin. Rukia n'osa donc bouger, du moins pas avant d'être sûre que Byakuya ne s'éveille pas. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se confronter à son regard, sachant qu'en plus il ne supporterait pas d'être vu ainsi, dépourvu de tout masque, de tout faux semblant que son rang lui imposait. Cependant, en son esprit résonnait encore cette voix emplie de tristesse….ce nom.. le nom d'une personne qu'elle n'avait pas connu. Depuis ce fameux jour ou son frère lui avait révéler la vérité, ils n'en avaient plus jamais reparlé. Bien sur il y eut quelques changements entre eux, mais rien de plus. Un soupir vint perturber ses pensées et ramena son attention sur le dormeur. Ce dernier relâcha le bras de Rukia, et sa main retomba mollement sur le sol verdoyant.

Ce geste inconscient, libera la jeune femme qui ne se décida pas pour autant d'en profiter pour s'écarter. Bien au contraire. Encore une fois elle approcha ses doigts des traits de Byakuya et cette fois si, ce fut sans une once de tremblement qu'elle écarta cette fameuse mèche, effleura par mégarde de ses phalanges l'épiderme lisse et douce de son front. Puis son geste délicat s'abaissa sur l'aspect détendu de l'inconscient, afin de retirer partiellement cette écharpe. Ainsi le visage de Byakuya lui était offert sans plus aucun facteur de gène, ni de tromperie. Rukia pouvait enfin reconnaître cet homme comme ce qu'il était et non ce qu'il voulait faire paraitre. Mais bien sur, elle était seule, seule à pouvoir le contempler. Ce n'était pas non plus une attitude égoïste, mais elle voulait pour une fois, voir la véritable apparence de cet homme, sans éprouver de crainte, si ce n'est de l'éveiller. Ses pupilles scrutèrent chaque recoin des traits si nobles du roku ban tai Taisho, alors que sa main retira complètement l'étoffe blanche et immaculée, qui retombait de manière négligée sur le haut de la poitrine du dormeur. Nul n'aurait pu savoir ce qu'elle pensait en cet instant, tandis qu'elle se redressait sur ses jambes. Doucement elle s'écarta de l'homme endormi et cessa le contact visuel avec le dormeur. La nature, seule, devait être témoin de cette scène, et c'était bien ainsi que Rukia l'entendait. Ses pas se détournèrent avec respect de ce tableau décrit à vos yeux, laissant le noble à ses songes, un petit sourire aux lèvres sous ses traits délicats et le carcan de sa chevelure d'ébène.

Le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel, quand l'homme sentit la fraicheur du vent venir lui caresser son cou de ses bras invisibles. Ses yeux ombrageux s'ouvrirent lentement et fébrilement, encore un peu perdu entre le rêve et l'éveil, avant de froncer des sourcils, comme s'il reprenait conscience du lieu où il se trouvait présentement. Comment avait-il pu s'être abandonné ainsi au sommeil ? Ses paupières s'abaissèrent un instant, alors qu'en son esprit cartésien le noble devait reconnaître que cela faisait depuis sa sortie de la Quatrième Division, qu'il ressentait comme un besoin chronique de se reposer quelques heures durant la journée. Unohana taîsho l'avait avertit qu'il ne recouvrerait pleinement son reiatsu ainsi que sa pleine forme, qu'une fois la cicatrisation interne parfaitement remise. En y songeant, Byakuya glissa un doigt sur la surface si pâle de sa peau au niveau de son cœur, caressant cette fine cicatrice laissé par Gin.

Le silence perdura autour de lui et Byakuya eut l'étrange impression d'avoir été surpris durant son moment de repos, et pourtant tout semblait paisible. Pas une once de présence aux alentours. Retirant sa main de sa poitrine, il remit son écharpe en place et ressentit l'impression d'une empreinte sur sa joue. Là encore son regard ombrageux se troubla de surprise et pendant un moment Byakuya resta immobile. Il se rappelait de son rêve… de ce qu'il avait perdu il y a de cela des années maintenant….Mais c'était encore si vivace… si réel, et les évènements qui venaient de se dérouler n'avaient fait que raffermir leurs présences. Le zéphyr le ramena à la réalité en lui offrant un frisson des plus subtiles le long de son dos. D'un pas calculé, le noble Kuchiki quitta ce lieu, seul témoin de la scène qui venait de se dérouler… Seul? Voila bien une chose dont on n'est jamais vraiment sûr, pas même lorsqu'on était l'un des plus puissants chefs de l'une des plus puissantes maisons de ce monde. Un chat descendit lestement de l'arbre sur lequel il était perché et s'en fut dans les profondeurs du Seireitei.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2** **: Colère ****incontrôlée et faiblesse inavouée**

**L**e pas était certain sur les planches, et le son mat de la démarche en était la preuve. Ce dernier fut comme un signal d'alarme pour les deux shinigamis présents sur les lieux, qui se turent net. La voix froide et atone du Roku Ban tai Taisho s'engouffra insidieusement dans le creux des oreilles de chacun de nos deux compères, qui semblaient se raidir sur place.

« N'auriez-vous point un entrainement à faire, au lieu de babiller ? »

Son regard anthracite semblait vouloir les transpercer, faisant pleinement comprendre qu'il ne désirait aucune réponse de leur part, mais bel et bien une action. Celle-ci ne se fit point attendre car nos deux fautifs filèrent bien rapidement, non sans oublier de le saluer comme il se devait. Le noble Kuchiki ne prit guère le loisir de les observer et continua d'un pas vif sa route. Son visage ne laissait rien transparaître alors qu'il entrait enfin en son bureau. Pour une fois Abarai semblait à sa place et en train de remplir les dossiers. Une chose à inscrire d'une pierre blanche si vous me passez l'expression. Quoi qu'il en soit, les rapports entre Byakuya et Renji s'étaient admirablement améliorés depuis la trahison des trois capitaines. Certes il n'y avait pas plus de conversation, mais une certaine harmonie dirons nous, s'était installée. Le noble salua d'un simple mouvement du visage son Fukutaisho qui le lui rendit verbalement, puis vint déposer son zanpakutoh sur son socle, avant de prendre place à son propre bureau soigneusement organisé malgré la paperasse qui y régnait.

Deux heures s'écoulèrent sans que nulle parole ne se manifeste entre eux. Cependant il n'était pas rare que Renji lève son regard de ses propres documents pour contempler son supérieur qui s'appliquait à faire son devoir administratif. Son teint était encore un peu pâle, du fait de sa longue convalescence au sein de la Quatrième Division. Chaque jour, Renji était resté au pas de sa porte, assit sur le sol en travaillant un morceau de bois pour passer le temps, le silence régnant en maître dans cette chambre d'hôpital. Puis il ne repartait que lorsque les heures de visite touchaient à leur fin. C'était devenu un rituel, laissant simplement cette atmosphère silencieuse couvrir cette gêne un peu mutuelle, s'accompagnant de temps à autre d'une tasse de thé. Ce fut lors du quatrième jour qu'enfin le noble prit le parti de briser la glace, amenant Renji à se dévoiler, mais un importun roux arriva malencontreusement couper son élan, balayant toutes ces belles paroles qu'il aurait pu dire. La messe avait été dite, et le silence était à nouveau retombé entre eux. Pourtant, il y avait comme un apaisement plus profond depuis. Ce n'était pas véritablement explicable mais le fait était là et tous les jours notre Roku ban tai Fukutaisho revenait à son chevet, l'étudiant parfois d'un œil, veillant à son bien être. A force, notre shinigami aux cheveux rouge pouvait presque se targuer de comprendre de mieux en mieux les légers signes qui animaient les traits impassibles de son Taïsho, C'est ainsi qu'il perçu un changement intriguant en sa façon d'être.

Cela c'était manifesté lors de la dernière visite d'Unohana Taïsho, alors que l'astre du jour venait à peine de toucher à son zénith. Renji n'avait pu suivre la conversation, étant congédié dans le couloir, mais elle avait durée si longtemps qu'il était certain que ce n'était pas uniquement pour refaire ses bandages et lui signer son bon de sorti pour le lendemain. De plus Unohana lui avait adresser un regard appuyée avant de partir, lui offrant un frisson désagréable dans le dos… cette femme avait.. un je ne sais quoi.. D'effroyable. Sans perdre de temps il était entré à son tour dans la pièce, s'inquiétant pour son supérieur et surprit cette étrange lueur de douleur et de trouble, se mirer façon fugace dans les iris anthracite de Byakuya, comme si l'on venait d'égratigner sa fierté. Le noble Kuchiki ne concéda aucune explication et se borna simplement à lui rappeler qu'il était temps qu'il s'en retourne à la Division, plutôt que de rester ici, et ce sous un regard insondable et froid. Renji n'était donc pas revenu le lendemain, obéissant à cet ordre militaire, bien qu'il avait pressenti qu'il y avait par là un autre but mais…

« Abarai »

Fit une voix parfaitement reconnaissable par son ton monocorde, venant à faire tressaillir notre shinigami dont le froncement de sourcil venait de disparaitre, sous l'effet de surprise. Prestement Renji reprit une posture plus attentive envers son supérieur qui l'observait avec un air grave et placide.

- Puis-je connaître la raison de cette observation sur ma personne ?

- Oh.. euhh rien Taïsho, je songeais tout bonnement que je n'avais pas fini de retranscrire les nouvelles recrues dans le registre.

Excuse des plus banales mais qui pouvait parfaitement s'avérer plausible, aussi Byakuya n'insista pas plus et se contenta simplement de voiler son regard par dédain avant de reprendre son écrit..Mais son Fukutaisho en décida autrement en reprenant.

- Et…. je trouve que vous devriez faire une pause.

A cela, le noble Kuchiki fronça des sourcils n'aimant guère que l'on vienne lui dire ce qu'il avait à faire, surtout venant d'un subordonné. Mais malgré sa mauvaise foi, il devait reconnaître qu'il ressentait en effet déjà les picotements de la fatigue en sa nuque. Mais gardant sa stature parfaitement digne, il révoqua sur le champ :

- J'ai encore à faire, Abarai, je n'ai pas pour habitude de prendre du retard.

Renji reposa un peu trop bruyamment son pinceau sur la table et maugréa.

- Oui oui.. et vos siestes en douces aussi ne sont pas dans vos habitudes, surement….

Byakuya le fustigea cette fois si d'une expression polaire et se redressa lentement de sa chaise et se dirigea vers Senbonzakura. Dès cet instant le shinigami aux cheveux de feu dégluti difficilement, se voyant déjà poursuivit par des millions de pétales voraces de ses tatouages et de sa peau. Mais refusant de se laisser démonter, Renji se mit sur ses jambes en protestant.

- Ne croyez pas que je suis aveugle taïsho, je m'inquiète simplement pour vous !

Seule sa mâchoire inférieur légèrement contractée trahissait la tension qui habitait Byakuya, alors que son reiatsu commençait à faiblir malgré tout son contrôle pour le camoufler. Il se rapprocha de son subordonné d'un pas lent et lui soumit sur un ton qui ne souffrait aucune remarque qu'il devrait se charger seul pour la journée de la division. le Fukutaisho eut juste le temps de comprendre l'information que déjà son supérieur avait disparu, suivit de près par une ombre des plus furtives qui provenait du toit.

Le soleil semblait au plus haut, lorsque la porte coulissante des appartements de Byakuya s'ouvrit pour se referma prestement derrière ce dernier. Pendant un long moment, l'homme aux traits si nobles resta immobile, le souffle un peu court, la sueur perlant à son front, tandis que sa vue se troublait. Son énergie spirituelle vacillait comme cherchant à se soustraire de son contrôle alors que son cœur battait bien plus fort en sa poitrine, jusqu'à lui faire entrevoir quelques nausées qui ne s'affirmèrent point. Puis ce fut au tour de ses jambes qui se firent plus molles sous son poids, le poussant à se reposer sur la surface de la porte. Byakuya voila avec peine son regard, éprouvant le besoin de respirer plus profondément afin de retrouver un semblant d'équilibre. La faiblesse passée, ce fut la frustration qui prit place en son sein, alors que son regard de nouveau à nu et bercé d'une fausse indifférence parcourait la pièce. La tranquillité et le silence semblaient être les seuls occupants des lieux et pourtant nulle paix ne résidait en son esprit. Un soupire agacé et désapprobateur quitta ses lèvres fines, avant que Byakuya ne s'aventure d'avantage dans cet espace. Ce fut par une gestuelle appliquée, retenant avec discipline cette colère, que son haori blanc rejoignit le sol, inerte, tandis que le noble prit place en tailleur sur son futon, le front légèrement plissé par le souci qui le rongeait à l'insu de tous.

En cet instant un axiome de son grand père lui revint en tête. « Ne montres jamais tes larmes ou tes soucis ouverts à tous lorsque tu es en communauté. Fais le uniquement lorsque tu es seul.» Renji n'était pas un idiot, et tôt ou tard il finirait par voir son état de faiblesse. Quand bien même ils s'étaient rapprochés, et qu'il avait veillé sur lui pendant sa convalescence, Byakuya n'en était pas au point de lui confier une telle chose, sa fierté l'en empêchait, ainsi que son devoir. Ses iris ombrageux, curieusement las et perdus contemplèrent ses mains ouvertes, paumes dirigées vers le plafond… Elles tremblaient imperceptiblement. Lentement il tenta de fermer son regard et se concentra sur sa respiration. Celle-ci se fit profonde sous son habit sombre, mais quelque chose perturba la tentative d'apaisement du Roku ban tai Taïsho . Un son qui écorcha son ouïe, des bruits de pas tels des petites notes sourdes…Il rouvrit brusquement ses pupilles, tandis qu'en son esprit un seul nom s'affichait déjà, l'amenant à proférer de sa voix glaciale et monocorde :

« Dame Yoruichi, que me voulez vous par ce temps radieux ? »

En effet, un chat noir avait pris place au centre de la chambre, le fixant de ses yeux de félidé. Ce fut sans préavis que ce dernier reprit sa forme humaine, faisant fit de cet accueil si peu chaleureux mais si habituel entre eux. Par respect envers sa pudeur, Byakuya détourna son attention vers le mur, alors qu'un froissement de tissu lui indiqua que Yoruichi venait de se vêtir de son haori de capitaine qui gisait jusqu'a maintenant sur le sol.

-Le cynisme te va toujours à ravir Byakuya boo.

Sa phrase se termina par une légère pointe de moquerie, tandis qu'elle s'approchait de l'objet de sa plaisanterie. Ce dernier ne daignait toujours pas l'observer de ses yeux gris acier, mais sa stature froide faisait bien comprendre qu'il avait parfaitement entendu.

- Tout comme votre furtivité. Mais encore une fois : quel est l'objet de votre visite envers ma personne ?

Cette fois-ci, son regard redouté par beaucoup se posa sur celui de Yoruichi qui exprimait, pour une fois, une certaine gravité.

- Cet objet n'est autre que toi. Depuis ce matin je t'observe et je ne parviens toujours pas à savoir ce qui ne va pas. Tu sembles perdre le contrôle de ton Reiatsu et cela ne te ressembles guère.

- Mais je vais fort bien merci de vous en soucier. Cependant oui une chose me dérange. Votre présence.

Un imperceptible soupir quitta les lèvres à demi scellées de la jeune femme. Il n'était guère simple de savoir ce qu'un masque des plus lisses pouvait cacher. Son petit protéger d'il y a cent ans de cela, avait bien changé. La distance qui les séparait ne surpassait pas les deux mètres, ce qui pouvait sembler être un espace correct, mais tout est relatif. En effet, Byakuya toujours aussi maître de lui n'appréciait pas du tout cette visite impromptue. Il se redressa sur ses jambes et réduisit la distance à son maximum, ses yeux livrant un duel sans indulgence envers ceux de son interlocutrice.

- Penses-tu me faire partir avec des paroles aussi peu recherchées ? Tu avais bien plus d'empressement par le passé

Elle fit une courte pause

« Je crois que je l'avais deviné, vu que depuis mon retour au Sereitei, tu sembles m'éviter. »

« Que crois-tu me faire dire? Tu ne devrais point te mêler de mes affaires. »

Loin de se démonter, Yoruichi usa du shunpo pour s'écarter non sans porter une infime tape sur l'épaule de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Ce dernier eut un regard plus dur et s'élança à sa poursuite. Ses bras voulurent l'encercler, mais déjà l'image s'estompait pour ne laisser que du vide.

- Toujours aussi lent. Essaye encore**.**

Sur ses mots Yoruichi prit un malin plaisir à lui toucher à nouveau l'épaule droite avec un air narquois qui en disait long. Le noble se retourna brusquement, pour ne saisir qu'un léger sourire moqueur sur le visage qui disparut sous ses yeux. Intérieurement cette rage folle qui s'était emparé de lui depuis la matinée ne devint que plus forte. Mais bien entendu il n'était pas question de montrer une telle faille. Aussi il tenta d'anticiper la prochaine provoque de la jeune femme, mais en vain… Cette dernière le surpris une fois de plus avec une estocade au niveau du visage. Byakuya recula d'un pas et ressentit un picotement sur la joue..Elle venait tout bonnement de le gifler. Une chose que jamais encore la féline n'avait osé faire sur sa personne. Sa colère s'écroula pour ne laisser que de la stupeur en son sein et un calme plus qu'étrange afflué en lui, alors qu'il se perdait dans le regard doré et attentif de son ancien mentor.

« Rien ne pourra faire tomber ton masque n'est ce pas. Quand sauras-tu abaisser les murs de ce château que tu dresses depuis tant d'années, afin de confier ce qui semble te dépasser auprès de ceux qui se souci véritablement de toi?»

Le capitaine de la sixième division ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers la porte. Toutefois, il se stoppa juste devant.

- Yoruichi. Vas-t-en.

Il quitta la pièce sur ses mots concis et ne porta pas même un regard sur Rukia qui venait tout juste d'arriver dans le couloir.

*Nii-sama ?...*

Ce n'est que lorsque les pas de son frère ne se firent plus entendre qu'elle réalisa la présence d'un chat empêtré dans le haori. La féline disparut à regret, laissant là la jeune fille avec un grand trouble pour toute réflexion.

Au dehors, le soleil allait vers son déclin, le vent s'était levé et les branches des feuillus vacillaient légèrement sous son souffle. Par delà une fenêtre, la jeune fille contemplait son frère qui était assis sur un banc. Il lui tournait le dos et pourtant même ainsi, elle n'osait pas s'approcher, se rappelant encore cette fameuse journée où elle l'avait surprit sous le cerisier. Entre ses mains, Rukia tenait précieusement le haori de Byakuya, elle n'avait pas encore trouvé le moyen le plus évident pour le lui rendre tout en essayant d'engager la conversation mais…il est vrai aussi qu'elle n'avait pas tellement eut l'occasion de lui parler depuis son aveu concernant sa promesse. Soudain, le noble prit la parole, ayant pour résultat de faire sursauter notre shinigami, qui par reflex, resserra contre sa poitrine le vêtement qui n'était pas sien.

« Rukia, pourquoi restes-tu figée ? Tu vas prendre froid, rentre. »

- Ou…oui Nii... Nii sama mais, avant tout, je voulais vous rendre ceci.

Doucement elle s'approcha de son frère et lui déposa sur les épaules son haori. Puis elle se courba légèrement en avant et s'éloigna à l'intérieur de la demeure.

« Bonne nuit Nii sama »

Byakuya ne répondit rien et ne se retourna même pas pour un quelconque remerciement. Simplement, il resserra un peu le vêtement sur lui-même et fixa l'ombre des arbres qui avaient pris de bien étranges formes depuis que la nuit était là.

* * *

><p><strong>*Flashback*<strong>

Alors que le vent soufflait son courroux à l'extérieur et que les branches des arbres pliaient cruellement, un enfant aux cheveux noirs et âgé d'environ 6 ans, avait remonté jusqu' à son front la couverture de son futon. Il devait être vingt deux heures et il n'arrivait toujours pas à trouver le sommeil. Il faut dire que les ombres menaçantes des feuillus n'était pas la pour faciliter la tâche à notre jeune Byakuya.. Ses mains étaient comme des étaux sur le dessus de la couverture, le cœur battant rapidement dans sa poitrine si juvénile. La soif lui tenaillait la gorge et toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers la cuisine, mais la peur était là, sournoise et grandissante en ses veines et son esprit bien trop fertile. Malgré cela, le garçonnet savait qu'il ne devait pas céder à cette dernière, même si c'était si simple….si fascinant. Il était un noble il ne devait pas ressentir ce genre de sentiment,. C'était une faiblesse et père comme Ojii sama ne sauraient accepter cela de sa part...quoi que.. Surtout son grand père en vérité. Alors, prenant son courage à deux mains, Byakuya bondit hors de son lit et se mis en position de combat, comme si un adversaire invisible se trouvait sur les lieux. Ses muscles étaient tendus comme pour se préparer à une quelconque riposte, qui bien entendu ne vint pas. Après un court instant, le garçon se détendit et soupira intérieurement. Vraiment l'imagination était un redoutable adversaire, il venait d'en faire la leçon. Par la suite, il fit glisser le plus subtilement la porte sur le côté afin de ne pas éveiller les serviteurs de la demeure car s'il était prit, cela n'allait pas vraiment bien tourner pour lui. Une fois dans le couloir, il prit bien garde à ne point faire de bruit sur le plancher ciré et c'est alors qu'en longeant le mur qui séparait le corridor du salon, une voix s'éleva et stoppa net la progression de l'enfant.

« Byakuya, ne devrais-tu pas déjà dormir ? »

Ce dernier déglutit difficilement puis s'approcha de la porte. Il fit glisser le battant pour se retrouver face à un homme aux cheveux blancs et au visage marqué par le temps. Cependant il n'était pas seul. En effet, il était tout simplement assis à une table, sur lequel du thé reposait, et en face de lui se trouvait une jeune femme que l'enfant n'avait encore jamais rencontré. Ce dernier se courba un peu en avant et dit alors :

- Bonsoir Ojii sama. Je devrais dormir mais j'avais grand soif. Je ne pensais pas vous déranger.

Byakuya redoutait un peu le fait qu'il allait se faire sermonner, mais cela ne vint pas, alors qu'il se dandinait légèrement sur ses petites jambes. Au lieu de cela, son grand père fit simplement les présentations, non sans lui rappeler un peu une petite leçon de conduite :

- Byakuya cesse de te mouvoir ainsi, je te présente Yoruichi Shihouin. Je crois que tu sais quel rang elle représente, si tu as bien appris tes leçons.

- Oui Ojii sama. C'est vous, la femme chat ?

Il se rappelait vaguement d'un félin qui venait parfois le voir, alors qu'il se trouvait dans le jardin et qu'il cherchait vainement à attraper sous le regard de son père, qui parfois se devait de le rattraper de justesse avant qu'il ne tombe dans l'eau des carpes par exemple. Yoruichi eut un sourire des plus taquins sur le visage et s'approcha du garçon avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

« Alors c'est toi le petit arrogant de la maison Kuchiki. Dis moi, ce ne serait pas plutôt le vent qui t'as fait quitter la couche ? »

La mine de l'enfant se renfrogna et d'un regard furibond il répondit tout en coupant net le contact physique, trahissant sans le savoir par ses paroles, que la déduction de cette femme était juste :

- Arrêtez de toucher mes cheveux. Et je ne suis pas un couard ! Je suis l'héritier, je n'ai pas le temps de penser à la peur, moi !

- Voyez-vous cela…

D'une mine goguenarde, Yoruichi se métamorphosa en chat et sorti ses griffes tout en menaçant le petit Byakuya. Le félin se rua sur ce dernier qui courut à toutes jambes dans toute la maisonnée, ameutant ainsi tout les habitants de la demeure, sous les yeux amusés de son ancêtre, qui terminait son thé, d'une gestuelle appliquée.

***Flashback - fin***

* * *

><p>La nuit était bien avancée maintenant et le banc était vide. Byakuya avait quitté les lieux, refermant le Shoji de sa chambre derrière lui.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

**V**oici deux jours, que cette étrange l'altercation entre Yoruichi et Byakuya avait eu lieu, deux jours que Rukia gardait en elle le souvenir d'un frère troublé, sous son apparence placide, ainsi qu'un chat aux airs peu ravi, qui parfois rôdait sur les toitures du domaine. C'était donc à pas lents que notre jeune Shinigami se dirigeait vers la Treizième division, le visage marqué par un sourcil froncé, soulignant le fait qu'elle semblait préoccupée tandis que sa main droite caressait distraitement son menton. Jamais encore elle n'avait vu un visage aussi emplit de colère, lui qui cachait si bien ses émotion et qui pendant des décennies s'était caché d'elle, faisant comme si elle n'existait point. Depuis qu'il était revenu de la Quatrième Division, ils n'avaient pas même reparlé d'Hisana. Pourtant il y avait eu une certaine amélioration dans leur relation.

*Je ne crois pas avoir lu une telle colère en lui …ce n'était peu être pas de la tristesse ? Quoi d'autre alors ?... et que faisait- elle ici ? Est-elle l'objet de ce que j'ai vu ?... Il n'est pas rentré de la nuit…*

Tant de questions qui ne pouvaient avoir de réponses, car la jeune shinigami ne possédaient que peu de données, afin de résoudre cette équation. Elle connaissait de manière succincte la relation quelque peu épineuse qui liait, si l'on peut dire ainsi, Byakuya et Yoruichi.

* Nii sama…*

Ce fut donc à cet instant qu'un froissement de vêtement lui fit redresser soudainement le minois.

« Eh bien tu sembles bien pensive depuis quelques temps.»

Cette voix n'appartenait à nul autre qu'à Ukitake Jyuushiro. Il se tenait debout au seuil de son propre bureau, les bras croisés et le sourire avenant. Cependant, sous cet air tranquille, se cachait une certaine intrigue, car il avait noté les nombreuses absences de participation de Rukia, durant ces derniers temps.

- Ohh …veu… Veuillez excuser ce petit écart de conduite Ukitake taicho. A vrai dire….je..

Elle hésita longuement alors que son supérieur ne se dépareillait pas de son sourire ni de son air encourageant, bien au contraire. Et comme s'il avait compris le pourquoi de son hésitation, il reprit bien vite la parole, avec altruisme :

- Ce n'est rien va. Que dirais tu d'un bon thé en ma compagnie. Il est encore tôt avant que d'autres n'arrivent pour prendre leur poste. Nous avons donc un peu de temps.

Sur ce, il lui fit un large sourire et entra dans la pièce, tout en attendant une réaction de Rukia. Cette dernière, encore surprise, marqua un temps sans bouger ni même proférer le moindre son. Ses traits pâles exprimant enfin un air soudain un peu plus décontracté, alors qu'elle décida d'emboîter le pas de son supérieur à l'intérieur des lieux.

…..

**(6e division au même moment)**

L'atmosphère était des plus pesante dans le bureau de la 6e division, surtout pour Renji qui n'osait relever son nez de la paperasse qui, à dire vrai, n'avançait pas plus vite qu'un escargot sur une vitre. En effet, son Taisho semblait encore plus glacial qu'à l'ordinaire, une tasse de thé fumante à ses côtés. Il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis son arrivée mais il faisait bien comprendre de par son regard envers son Fukutaisho, qu'il n'y avait pas intérêt à ce qu'il y ait un souci quelconque. Alors que le seul le bruit du papier et du pinceau trompait ce silence des plus lourd, Renji osa prendre le parti d'observer son supérieur. Son visage était toujours aussi impassible, indéchiffrable et pourtant il y avait quelque chose…mais quoi.

*Ses gestes peut-être ?...non, ils sont toujours appliqués et précis..Son regard alors ? Hum, non, certes pas. De plus ce regard là je ne l'ai jamais apprécié… mais ma parole il se fiche de moi ?! Alors que je m'évertue pour une fois de faire les paperasses de bonne heure il... !*

Renji venait à peine de s'apercevoir que non seulement Byakuya n'avait pas changé depuis trente minutes, ni de posture, ni même de dossier, tout en étant à sa seconde tasse de thé. Il semblait comme figé. Une certaine contrariété s'éprit de notre vice capitaine, alors que l'objet de son observation n'avait pas même bougé d'un pouce. Une folle envie de se lever et de se faire entendre l'étreignait, mais….une chose l'intrigua. Il n'avait jamais vu Byakuya dans un état si végétatif. Il semblait comme absorber par ses pensées…alors que son élégante main se relâchait doucement de son pinceau et qu'une petite goutte d'encre s'échoua sur le bas du parchemin.

**…. (Flashback)….**

Le soleil atteignait doucement la fin de sa route, les quartiers de la noble famille des Kuchiki semblaient calmes et déserts, mais cependant si l'on tendait un peu plus l'oreille, on pouvait entendre une respiration régulière et contrôlée sous l'effort. Guidé par cela, l'on arrivait dans une cour… Une cour classique, mais à la fois imposante, et à son centre, l'on pouvait voir un garçon âgé d'à peine douze années, s'entraîner au maniement du sabre. Ses cheveux noirs comme l'ébène étaient retenu, par un élastique, afin de ne pas gêner ses gestes précis. La sueur perlait sur son front alors que son regard semblait concentré. Le vent se levait, parfois, comme pour le rafraîchir durant ses efforts et son application. Rien d'autre n'existait en cette cour, autre que Byakuya et son sabre, mais... Un courant d'air des plus étranges se manifesta sur sa personne et, sous la surprise, le garçon perdit le fil de sa concentration en reculant de quelques pas. Son regard si expressif et empli de stupéfaction se fixa sur un point invisible, sur la corniche de la toiture qui lui faisait face. Un rire taquin se fit alors entendre et une forme humaine se dévoila enfin.

- La femme chat !?

- Alors toujours aussi lent pour réagir, petit Byakuya.

-Et toi toujours aussi énervante. Je suppose que tu ne pouvais pas t'empêcher de venir me prendre du temps, alors que tu sais fort bien que je n'en ai pas pour toi, ni pour personne. J'ai un but à atteindre.

-Aaah oui ? Laisse-moi deviner. « Devenir le digne héritier des Kuchiki et être l'un des meilleurs capitaines » ?

La jeune femme s'était rapprochée du garçon et planta son regard dans le sien avec un air sérieux avant de reprendre.

« Cela ne devrait pas t'empêcher d'avoir des amis. Au lieu de rester seul. »

Byakuya fit un geste de désinvolture dans le vague et rétorqua d'une voix posée.

- Des amis, cela ne sert pas à progresser bien au contraire. Ils vous freinent.

- Que tu dis gamin ! Je suis sûre que tu n'en penses pas un mot. De plus, je suis même persuadée que tu n'as jamais tenté de savoir ce qu'était ce genre de sentiment.

Sur le moment, le garçon ne proféra rien, mais au fond de lui, il fulminait. Il détestait par-dessus tout être analysé et encore plus moqué ainsi par Yoruichi. Devant le sourire goguenard de la jeune femme, le regard de Byakuya exprimait cette fois si bien plus de colère que de stupeur. C'était toujours pareil depuis qu'il la connaissait.. Non , en fait, depuis toujours son mentor s'évertuait intempestivement à lui courir sur les nerfs. Il bouillonnait intérieurement et, sans réfléchir plus d'une seconde, il s'élança déjà contre la femme chat avec le shunpo. Cette dernière, sans se départir de son sourire provocateur s'écarta au dernier moment, ce qui fait que notre garçon perdit son équilibre et glissa en arrière sur les tuiles du toit pour finir sa chute sur les pavés de la cour. Sa tête avait heurté le sol mais sans gravité et ce fut en faisant une légère grimace que le jeune noble se redressa sur ses jambes, l'air furieux peint sur le visage. Yoruichi avait perdu son sourire et fixait l'enfant qui lui faisait maintenant face sur, pour ainsi dire, le plancher des vaches. Elle allait dire quelque chose mais elle fut prise de court par un Byakuya furibond et tremblant de rage.

« Il faut toujours que tu aies le dessus ! Mais un jour se sera différent ! »

Et sans plus rien attendre il quitta la cour intérieure tout en se frottant l'arrière du crâne, sous le regard devenu grave de Yoruichi.

*J'espère bien qu'un jour tu auras le dessus, tu commences à peine à connaître le Shunpo et à ton âge c'est déjà une chose rare. Le réalises tu seulement ?*

Des larmes d'humiliation quittèrent ses yeux alors que Byakuya refermait la porte derrière lui. Il resta là, sans bouger, afin de reprendre son souffle et son calme. Il ne fallait pas montrer ce que l'on ressentait, c'est ce qu'on se targuait à lui apprendre. Il n'était pas séant de montrer ses sentiments, et ce, surtout devant les gens de sa propre maison. Tel était l'enseignement de son grand père, tâchant de lui faire prendre conscience de son caractère trop impulsif. Alors que Byakuya veillait à retrouver un calme olympien, une voix d'homme d'un certain âge parvint à ses oreilles. Elle provenait de l'extérieur et s'adressait directement Yoruichi.

« Nous avons à faire et le thé est prêt.»

Kuchiki Ginrei, Roku ban tai Taisho venait donc de faire son appariation, et ce fut d'un regard convenu que sa collègue et amie le suivit, non sans jeter un léger regard sur la porte derrière laquelle Byakuya s'était réfugié.

Ce dernier laissa entendre un léger soupir de dédain, furieux, avant de quitter définitivement les lieux, une larme rageuse coulant le long de sa joue.

**…. (Flashback fin)….**

La goutte d'eau, devint une tache d'encre. La voix de Ginrei devint curieusement plus jeune, plus présente et une main se fit sentir sur son épaule.

*Mais qu'est ce…..*

« Kuchiki taisho ? Taisho vous m'entendez ? »

Rapidement le regard de Byakuya se redressa pour constater qu'un Renji des plus inquiets le secouait doucement par l'épaule. Un froncement de sourcils menaçant pris place sur son visage toujours impassible et son regard ombrageux, autrefois songeur reprit un aspect plus que polaire. Ce fut d'une voix glaciale, tout en se dégageant de cette étreinte, qu'il s'adressa à son Fukutaisho.

« Je peux savoir ce qui te prend de me toucher l'épaule ? Tu viens de me faire faire une tache qui plus est. »

Puis ses yeux implacables, entre-aperçurent la montagne de paperasse qu'il n'avait lui-même pas abattu et non sans vergogne il rajouta.

« Tu n'as donc pas fini toute cette paperasse ?! Qu'attends-tu pour le faire. »

-…Nani ? Mais.. Taisho.

Mais observant l'air si peu inflexible que lui offrait son supérieur, Renji sentit son instinct de survie se manifester au sein de son esprit. Très vite il se ravisa quand à ses questionnements et s'inclina légèrement, comme abandonnant le combat. Du moins.. Celui-ci.

« Bien Taisho…pardonnez moi pour ce geste déplacé. »

Il retourna donc à sa place, observant Byakuya terminer sa tasse et enfin se mettre lui-même à son travail et pour de vrai cette fois. Alors qu'en son esprit cartésien, le noble tentait de comprendre d'où venait cette faiblesse qui grandissait en lui. Il en devenait distrait et même comme couper de ce qui l'entourait, comme s'il était engourdi. Ses paupières s'abaissèrent juste un moment seulement, regroupant sa concentration, avant de dévoiler des pupilles anthracites, observant l'horloge.. La journée allait être longue, avant qu'il n'affronte le conseil du clan. Un rendez vous qu'il aimerait ignorer en vérité. Renji lui, était loin de penser à ce genre de chose, tâchant de garder pour lui cette frustration que de s'être retrouver ainsi envoyé dans les roses, et avec un surplus de travail qui plus est. Oui il maudissait en cet instant son taisho.

L'après midi se passa donc sous un calme des plus studieux et olympien, avant qu'enfin le noble Kuchiki ne décide de laisser Renji partir. Ce dernier se releva de sa chaise et s'étira les bras, avant de s'incliner avec soin devant Byakuya en lui souhaitant une bonne soirée. Resté seul, le noble se relâcha enfin sur sa chaise en se pinçant l'arête du nez, éprouvant une certaine fatigue. S'il s'écoutait, il resterait ici et irait se reposer dans ses quartiers privés, mais le conseil ne souffrirait pas de son absence, les anciens étaient clair sur le sujet. Aussi, le noble finit par se redresser en récupérant Senbonzakura qu'il fixa à son flanc avant de partir pour de bon, prenant par les grandes allées, afin de rejoindre le manoir, tout en profitant un peu de ce bref moment de liberté. Ce n'est qu'en arrivant non loin de sa demeure qu'une voix féminine et surprise se manifesta en son dos, le faisant se tourner à demi , tout en arrêtant sa démarche…

...

**note de l'auteur : **Prochain épisode " le conseil"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

- **N**ii sama…. Nii sama attendez moi !

Ce n'était que Rukia qui hâtait le pas en sa direction. Le noble voila un court instant son regard, inclinant un peu son menton, comme pour approuvé son attente. Une fois arrivée à sa hauteur, la jeune femme ralentie un peu son allure tout en s'inclinant brièvement auprès de son frère. Un peu essoufflée, Rukia paraissait surprise de voir Byakuya rentré aussi tôt. Le connaissant, elle pensait plutôt le revoir d'ici la soirée bien avancée. Quoi qu'il en soit, la jeune noble se détendit lentement sous le regard devenu attentif de son frère.

- Je ne m'attendais point à vous voir à cette heure ci, Nii sama.

Fit elle avec une voix résolument polie, alors que de ses pupilles, elle dénotait la fatigue sur les traits si impassible de son frère. Ce n'était cependant pas une chose parfaitement repérable si l'on n'était pas habitué à le côtoyer, mais Rukia mit cela sur le dos de sa convalescence. Encore récente. Aussi, notre jeune brunette ne se permit pas d'en faire la remarque à son frère, sachant déjà ce qu'il allait lui rétorquer, malgré le rapprochement certain qui se faisait entre eux depuis quelques temps. Le noble Roku ban tai Taisho reprit son allure tout en l'invitant du regard à le suivre.

- j'ai quelques devoirs envers le conseil, aussi ne m'attends point pour le dîner, ci jamais cela s'attarde.

Sachant cela Rukia se fit bien plus sérieuse devant une telle information. Il était rare qu'il l'informe ainsi d'une telle chose. D'ordinaire, Byakuya ne lui en touchait pas un mot et se contentait simplement de lui dire de ne pas l'attendre mais là…De ce fait, elle finit par observer son aîné et se risqua à cette simple demande, démontrant son inquiétude, tout en restant sur la retenue :

- Y aurait-il quelque chose d'important Nii sama ?

- Rien qui ne doive te préoccuper.

Voila qu'une fois de plus il ne lui livrait rien. Mais que pouvait-il dire de plus, alors qu'il ne savait pas même la teneur de cette réunion, mais une chose était sûr, c'était que cela allait durer et peut être bien qu'un petit passe temps ne serait pas de refus. Mais cela, le noble se garda cette info pour lui-même, alors qu'ils franchissaient déjà les hautes portes du domaine. Le gong informa donc la maisonnée de sa présence, tandis que Rukia ne semblait pas vouloir revenir sur ce rassemblement et se contenta de le suivre, sur la passerelle qui menait à leurs appartements respectifs, longeant le jardin. Le printemps s'installait déjà semblait-il en ce lieu, les fleurs bourgeonnaient dans les feuillages, tandis que les rayons du soleil se reflétaient sur la surface de l'eau de la rivière qui s'écoulait paisiblement. Un doux spectacle songeait Rukia avant de contempler un bref instant son frère.. Mais aussi un souvenir néfaste….n'était ce point à cette époque qu'Hisana ne trépasse ? Cependant ses songes furent bien vite arrêter, car Byakuya poussait déjà le shoji qui menait à sa chambre, sans le moindre regard envers ce jardin. De dos, il se contenta de lui porter son congé. Puis il disparut derrière cette porte coulissante, laissant là, Rukia.

* Nii sama..*

Elle resta là un long moment planté là, devant les appartements de son frère, n'observant pas un instant l'ombre qui se rapprochait dès lors d'elle. Pourtant elle eut comme un long frisson lui parcourir l'échine quand une voix doucereuse et suffisante se manifesta juste à son oreille..

« Kuchiki sama semble épuisé..Vous ne trouvez pas Rukia san ? »

Lentement, elle tourna son visage vers cet homme qu'elle reconnu d'embler…Il paraissait grand, revêtu d'un habit simple mais riche en son tissu et une longue chevelure sombre, marquant un regard bleu acier. Ses traits paraissaient souriant, mais c'était un aspect plutôt ironique..

« Nori sama.. Vous m'avez fait peur. »

- Allons ce n'était point mon intention, cependant.. je vais devoir vous laisser. Le conseil va bientôt commencer et…. Nous espérons que cette fois, Kuchiki sama sera raisonnable.

- De quoi parlez vous donc ?

Le noble sourit un peu plus et rapprocha son visage de celui de Rukia en se penchant légèrement..

« ohh… ne vous en faites point pour cela, ceci ne vous concerne pas. »

Rukia fronça un peu des sourcils prête à rétorquer, l'esprit plus inquiet encore pour son frère, quand un doigt mutin se posa sur ses lèvres, Nori lui intimant le silence avant de partir en direction de la salle de réunion. Ceci ne présageait rien de bon. Et c'est exactement ce à quoi songeait Byakuya qui avait revêtit d'un kimono de couleur bleu azur, délaissant Senbonzakura sur son socle. Il se dirigea par la suite dans le couloir menant au conseil, quand son reiatsu s'en trouva troublé, l'obligeant à se retenir à une poutre en bois.. Son cœur battait à ses oreilles pendant quelques secondes,, Byakuya voila son regard commandant à son corps de se reprendre, tel qu'on le lui avait enseigné. Aucune faiblesse ne devait être démontrée, si ce n'était en sa propre couche… pas ailleurs. Son pouls ainsi sue son énergie spirituelle se stabilisèrent enfin, n'offrant qu'une fine particule de sueur sur les tempes de notre homme. Fort heureusement, il n'y avait personne aux alentours, pendant qu'il reprenait contenance, venant à reprendre son chemin, et franchissant la porte qui menait à la salle du conseil.

A peine fut-il à l'intérieur que ses pupilles anthracite se posèrent sur les anciens qui semblaient être déjà au complet. Chacun inclina son visage à son passage, le laissant se diriger au centre, où reposait un coussin. C'est avec une noblesse qu'il ne pouvait envier à quiconque, que Byakuya s'assit, affichant un visage des plus neutre et attentif, laissant simplement son menton s'enfoncer partiellement sous le revêtement de son écharpe. Il ne pouvait dénoter aucune tension chez les anciens, pourtant, ce mauvais pressentiment ne le quittait point… encore plus quand ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Nori. Ce cousin éloigné… n'avait jamais été digne de confiance, et il avait été un obstacle des plus féroces à son encontre, lorsqu'il avait présenté sa demande de mariage envers Hisana. Le doyen de la pièce frappa de son bâton sur le sol, invoquant le début du conseil, arrachant de ce fait Byakuya de sa contemplation…

- Nous sommes ici présent Kuchiki sama, pour vous soumettre une demande concernant la fin de votre deuil. Voici plus de Cinquante années que vous respectez la mémoire de votre défunte épouse, mais vous devez honorer votre obligation concernant l'héritier.

Cela méritait d'être concis et sans ombrage. Cependant Byakuya ne sembla montrer aucune réaction en ses traits, mais nota une certaine suffisance et inquiétude dans l'assemblée.

- Il me semble que vous connaissez déjà ma réponse à cette question.

- Kuchiki sama, cherchez vous à être destitué ? ne nous obliger pas à de telle menace pour vous amener à la raison.

Proféra fermement un autre conseillé. Le noble Roku ban tai Taisho tourna à peine son visage en sa direction nullement démonté.

- Il faudrait pour cela vous trouver un autre héritier plus puissant et plus important que je ne le suis. Vous n'êtes pas en mesure de me menacer sur ce point.

- ohh… encore cette fâcheuse excuse cousin… mais vous semblez omettre que vous n'êtes pas immortel. Vous avez bien faillit mourir dernièrement et laisser le clan sans…. Héritier aucun..

Sonna enfin la voix toujours aussi serpentine et doucereuse de Nori. Byakuya le foudroya du regard…

- Ce n'est pas encore demain que l'adversaire me tuera cher cousin et nul n'ignore votre désir que de prendre ma place.

- Ce qui était un fait, tandis que le doyen interrompit cette joute verbale.

- Cependant il y a une part de rationalité en ses paroles Kuchiki sama, il est temps d'offrir à la maison Kuchiki, un héritier digne de vous.

De longues heures s'écoulèrent ainsi sans qu'un seul camp ne cède, pourtant Byakuya savait qu'ils avaient en parti raison, mais oublier Hisana, il ne le pouvait et puis.. que penserait Rukia de cela ? Jamais plus il ne pourrait la regarder en face après une telle chose. C'est fourbu, qu'il quitta la grande salle, rejoignant sa propre chambre non sans demander à son serviteur le plus proche de lui apporter son thé du soir. Déposant ses Kenseikaan sur le revêtement de sa coiffeuse, Byakuya contempla pour la première fois en ce jour, le jardin…. Demain serait un jour de plus de deuil….et elle ne verra pas, une fois de plus les fleurs recouvrir les arbres fruitiers. Demain comme chaque année, sera un jour de congé auquel il ne dérogeait jamais. Les pas de son serviteur se firent entendre, venant déposer le thé qu'il avait réclamé… D'un simplement mouvement du menton, il le congédia, prenant la tasse entre ses doigts, savourant cette douce chaleur apaisante. Les paroles de Nori lui revinrent alors et ironiquement Byakuya songea à Dame Yoruichi.. Elle ne semblait pas connaître ce que lui-même rencontrait en ce jour, ayant disparue pendant un siècle entier sans même ce soucier de rien … Mais fuir n'était point dans ses prérogatives, n'est ce pas ? Un soupire quitta ses lèvres fines, avant de boire quelques gorgées de son contenant, laissant son esprit vagabonder dans un passé désormais révolu.

…**..Flashback….**

Ce matin, les fleurs des cerisiers perdaient leurs plus belles parures, du fait d'un vent devenu plus fort sur les bords du lac qui paraissait séparer le Seireitei du Rukongai. Certaines pétales furent emportées si violemment qu'elles surplombèrent, de par leur légèreté, bon nombres de toitures, et vinrent s'échouer en silence, sur les pavés durs et froids d'une immense cour intérieure. Une pétale, plus hardie que les autres, se laissa guider encore un peu plus loin encore, pour venir faire un dernier volute dans les airs et se poser sur les genoux d'un jeune garçon.

Ce dernier était assis là, sur un banc magnifiquement travaillé dans la pierre la plus noble. La tête penchée en avant, ses traits cachés par de longs cheveux sombres. Sa respiration semblait saccadée, comme lorsque l'on venait de finir un éprouvant entrainement, tandis que ses mains semblaient se crisper sur la garde d'un Boken posé sur ses genoux. Son visage semblait fermé, ses yeux paraissaient épris d'une certaine fatigue, d'un mélange de colère et de trahison.

Ce n'est que lorsque que son regard perçut le pétale rose reposé sur son genou que le jeune Byakuya daigna enfin se mouvoir. Sa main se décrispa et délicatement récupéra dans sa paume l'objet de sa curiosité. Son visage s'éclaira un bref instant d'un sourire morose, alors que d'un simple mouvement, Byakuya se remit sur ses jambes, tout en levant lentement son visage vers les cieux. Il tendit sa main vers le haut, et bientôt le pétale repris sa route, guidé par ce vent plus dur, et bientôt disparut par delà la cour, laissant seul notre garçon.

Ce matin, elle n'était pas venue. C'était bien là, la pensée actuelle qui l'habitait. C'était d'ailleurs bien étrange, comment une personne qui passait son temps à vous faire sortir de vos gongs, tout en vous apprenant certaines choses…pût vous manquer autant, dès qu'elle n'était plus là. C'était comme si …sans sa présence, il n'existait plus. A cela, Byakuya serra le poing et se corrigea mentalement : il n'avait pas besoin d'elle pour se sentir vivre. Il était l'héritier et se devait d'être fort et non pleurnichard. Qui plus est, c'est elle qui était partie sans un mot, et non lui. Au départ il n'avait point cru son père, ni même son grand père quand il lui avait annoncé sa fuite. Il ne voulait pas y croire…Mais ce matin il avait enfin sa réponse. Au fond de lui il ressentait ce vide…ce sentiment d'avoir été bafoué, tout comme sa confiance. Car malgré qu'il s'emportait souvent contre Yoruichi, il devait admettre, qu'il avait petit à petit placé sa confiance en elle, parfois même il ressentait ce qu'elle appelait l'amitié. Mais où était-elle maintenant cette amitié ? Jamais il n'aurait pensé que cela lui ferait aussi mal.

*Est-ce une chose que tu voulais m'enseigner en guise d'adieu ? Ou alors c'est juste une sale blague de plus de ta pars… et tu vas revenir pour me tirer l'élastique de mes cheveux ?*

- Comment te rendre ce que tu m'offrais désormais ?

Murmura Byakuya plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose. Oui une menteuse. Pourquoi lui avoir fait croire que l'amitié était utile, que cela le rendrait plus heureux ? C'était faux !

Insidieusement, ses souvenirs s'entremêlaient en son esprit et c'est avec un certain dégoût que Byakuya détourna le regard des cieux. De toute évidence il n'entendra plus jamais son rire narquois. Sa main droite se resserra sur le boken, tandis que notre garçon tourna les talons pour s'en retourner à l'intérieur de la demeure, avec la ferme intention de ne plus jamais chercher à faire confiance à qui que ce fut.

…**..Flashback….(fin)**

Et c'est un précepte qu'il avait suivi jusqu'à présent. Les sentiments ne devaient pas obscurcir son jugement, pourtant, il avait bien faillit perdre sa sœur en se laissant mener par les circonstances et les lois … aveugle qu'il était. Quelque que soit cet écervelé de Kurosaki Ichigo, il lui avait enseigné une vérité toute simple :

*Je choisis à tous les coups le jugement d'un esprit équilibré de préférence à n'importe quelle loi. Les codes et les manuels créent des structures de comportement. Tout les comportements pré-structurés ont tendance à se dérouler sans être remis en question, amassant ainsi des forces d'inertie destructrices.*

Cependant, même s'il l'avait remercié pour cette leçon et pour avoir sauvé Rukia, le noble n'avait pas l'intention de lui démontrer sa réelle sympathie. Du moins point verbalement. Il préférait garder cela pour lui, restant encore un peu sceptique sur le fait qu'Ichigo le nomma par son prénom. Etait ce une simple erreur de langage de sa part, où devra-t-il subir cela, et ne plus y revenir comme envers la Fukutaisho de la Onzième Division ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, Byakuya termina sa tasse voilant un regard véritablement éteint, de ses paupières un peu plus lourdes encore que précédemment. Et si l'étiquette n'était pas à ce point encré en lui, il se serait déjà laissé aller en sa couche pour succomber au sommeil qui le guettait. Aussi le noble se redressa sur ses jambes, passant derrière un paravent pour se vêtir d'un yukata de nuit, venant par la suite à se glisser dans son lit, tournant le dos au jardin. Doucement, Byakuya fit glisser sa main sur la surface vide à ses côtés, imaginant sa présence…. Celle qui savait l'apaiser et lui faire oublier ce qu'il était. Mais le contact de ses draps restait résolument froid et sans saveur. Pourtant, il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour s'endormir, alors qu'une ombre se profila sur la passerelle, s'arrêtant quelque instant seulement avant de disparaître.

...

**Note de l'auteur : **Merci pour ces reviews. Cela fait plaisir de voir que cette histoire plait et sachez que cela me motive à poursuivre cette longue tâche, car je en suis pas sûr que cette fic sera des plus courtes. En tout cas je vais tâché de continuer à poster régulièrement, tout en espérant ne pas vous décevoir.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

«** T**e voila enfin petit garnement. »

La voix narquoise de Yoruichi fit à peine sursauter le corps de l'adolescent qui était assis sur les tuiles du plus haut toit de la demeure des Kuchiki. Byakuya ne tourna point son visage vers la jeune femme qui s'approchait et venait s'asseoir à ses côtés. Tout deux fixaient un point invisible à l'horizon, tandis que le soleil filait lentement vers la fin de son parcours. Le vent caressant du soir commençait à se manifester, en soulevant parfois le Haori de Yoruichi. Quand au garçon, il portait une tenue des plus typiques pour l'entrainement et ses cheveux étaient encore attachés par un simple élastique. Elle allait reprendre la parole, quand le son mourut entre ses lèvres, interrompu par le jeune garçon.

«Je l'ai entendu dans mes rêves. »

Sous cette affirmation, Byakuya tourna enfin son visage qui avait un peu perdu de cet aspect poupin de l'enfance, vers son interlocutrice. Le sérieux de ses traits lui donnait un air un peu plus adulte et cela n'échappa au regard du capitaine de la seconde division. Peut être grandissait-il un peu trop vite en fin de compte : cet air n'allait pas à un enfant. Cependant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine fierté vis-à-vis de ce petit Kuchiki. Parfois elle se surprenait à le considérer comme un petit frère, mais cela elle ne le lui dirait très certainement jamais. Cette fois, ce fut son tour de rompre le silence.

- Sais tu que tout le monde te recherche depuis cet après midi ?

Byakuya resta quelques secondes immobile, les yeux plongés dans ceux de Yoruichi, puis s'en détourna pour ne fixer que le ciel rougeoyant.

- Je voulais qu'Otto sama soit le premier à le savoir, mais je crois qu'il ne rentrera pas encore ce soir.

Cette fois le ton sonnait creux, voir de façon neutre, dans la gorge de l'adolescent. Cela n'aurait point été perçu par le premier venu, mais ne pouvait tromper les sens du capitaine de la seconde division. Cela faisait bien quatre jours qu'il ne l'avait pas vu et même s'il faisait comme si cela ne l'atteignait pas, c'était bien tout le contraire. Lentement, elle posa une main protectrice sur son épaule et y exerça une douce pression. A ce geste, le corps de Byakuya eut un léger sursaut puis se décontracta lentement. Il n'avait guère l'habitude de ce genre de tendresse. Le silence qui était à nouveau retombé, lui semblait si apaisant qu'il en oubliait ses manières de noble ; il se laissa aller à cette étreinte. Peu à peu le ciel s'assombrit et déjà les premières étoiles firent leur apparition, l'air se fit plus cru, mais aucun des deux protagonistes de cette scène ne bougea. Un parfum mielleux s'empara lentement de l'odorat de Byakuya. Curieusement cela en devenait enivrant et sécurisant. Cette sensation jusqu'alors inconnue le guida au-delà de la réalité, car bientôt ses yeux se murèrent et les sons se noyèrent en son esprit devenu brumeux. Yoruichi parut lui dire quelque chose, mais ses oreilles étaient comme devenues sourdes et son corps était aussi lourd que de la pierre. Seule cette sensation lui paraissait réelle… Omniprésente.

En contrebas, les appels à son encontre des divers serviteurs de la demeure devenaient plus pressants, mais aucun ne parvenait à atteindre son esprit. Quand soudain, une voix….non, un cri inquiet et empreint de panique, repoussa l'engourdissement qui s'était jusqu'alors emparé du corps de Byakuya, et le força à rouvrir les yeux, violemment.

Tout d'abord il ne perçut qu'un amas de couleurs, puis des formes immobiles. Un soupir soulagé et à la fois confus quitta ses lèvres entrouvertes. Un rêve, ce n'était qu'un songe, un souvenir. Byakuya passa une main lasse sur ses paupières encore engourdies. La sensation que lui procura sa main sur son visage, fit naître en lui un pressentiment. Il n'aurait su dire quoi, mais c'était désormais logé dans son esprit. Son regard se tourna vers la fenêtre et Byakuya put en déduire qu'il ne devait être que six heures du matin. Il avait donc encore un peu de répit devant lui. Sa main retomba sur le tissu de sa couche, alors qu'il se rallongeait tout en fixant cette fois si le plafond. C'était étrange, mais il ne se sentait pas du tout reposé : c'était comme si on avait drainé son énergie, durant son repos. Un léger froncement de sourcils vint marquer les traits du jeune noble alors qu'il resongeait à cette voix, non, ce cri, serait plus exact. Byakuya la connaissait, ce n'était point celle de Dame Yoruichi. D'un geste empli de lassitude, la jambe gauche du noble se plia sous le drap, alors que son visage se tourna vers son Zanpakuto.

- Senbonzakura

Ce n'était qu'un murmure dans le silence de la pièce, mais il était lourd de sens et de questions. Un rayon de soleil apparut dans la chambre et vint perturber la contemplation de Byakuya, qui par réflex porta l'une de ses mains sur son visage. C'est alors qu'il sentit quelque chose de doux et de soyeux se frotter à sa main inerte sur le drap, puis un poids se vautré amoureusement sur son torse à demi dévoilé par le yukata .

- Allons… c'est un peu goujat que de me comparer à ton zanpakutoh….. Bya boo….

Cette voix mielleuse et moqueuse à souhait lui fit dresser les poils et c'est un regard plus que polaire qui se posa sur le chat noir qui se prélassait contre lui.

- Yoruichi retire toi.

Le félin ronronna un peu plus et s'étira tranquillement..avant de prendre sa forme toute humaine et … dénudée évidemment, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire presque rouler des yeux d'exaspération le noble désormais prisonnier de ce corps qui vint lui offrir une caresse sur le bout du nez.

- Ce n'est pas gentil Bya boy, de dire cela à celle qui t'as donné ton premier baiser.

Cette fois ci, le noble Kuchiki fronça dangereusement des sourcils et la repoussa tout en se redressant de toute sa taille, resserrant son habit sur lui.

- Une belle erreur de jeunesse, maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, je me dois de me vêtir, et tu devrais en faire autant.

Sa voix était tout aussi gelée que précédemment, tandis qu'il se détournait d'elle, tâchant d'oublier une seconde qu'elle se tenait dans son lit totalement nue, alors que la jeune femme semblait de plus en plus amusée de la situation. Agacé en lui-même, Byakuya finit par entrer dans la salle de bain, ignorant le mouvement de Yoruichi derrière lui. Mais elle ne le suivit point. Malgré cette frustration, c'est avec un sentiment de vide qu'il posa ses mains sur le lavabo, ouvrant l'arrivée d'eau. Les mots du conseil résonnaient encore à ses oreilles. Tôt ou tard il ne pourrait plus reculer, au risque d'être sous le joug d'une mention de censure. Lentement, Byakuya se lava le visage, tentant de faire en sorte de remettre de l'ordre en son esprit, avant de s'essuyer et de revêtir son uniforme et ses Kenseikaan en sa chevelure parfaitement coiffée. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il décida de quitter la salle de bain, qu'il se rappela de la présence évidente de Yoruichi. Cette dernière se tenait face à lui avec son haori pour seul vêtement. Le noble Roku Ban tai Taisho voila son regard, feignant l'indifférence, alors qu'au fond de lui-même il se sentait comme sur un volcan en fusion sous le courroux.

- Yoruichi, rend moi mon haori, tout de suite.

Sa voix était monocorde, mais véritablement froide…et une fois de plus un regard des plus espiègle lui fut rendu.

- Que nenni Byakuya, il va falloir m'attraper pour cela.

Et elle ne se piva pas d'user du shunpo pour quitter la pièce et se retrouver dans le jardin encore baigné de fraicheur, par la rosée de cette matinée naissance. Le noble se précipita à l'extérieur, observant le visage triomphal de sa Némésis.

- Je ne suis plus un enfant, combien de fois devrais je te le dire ?

- Ohh…. Mais en ce cas, tu iras à ta division sans cela.

Elle ne céderait donc point, comme d'ordinaire en vérité et Byakuya finit par tenter de la rejoindre en Shunpo, non sans prendre le temps de récupérer Senbonzakura. Ravit de cet élan, notre féline disparue un peu plus loin, riant presque au éclat, devant cette poursuite endiablé. C'était comme au bon vieux temps, où presque parce que le noble ne semblait pas la poursuivre avec une flopé de juron. Une fois dans les bois, Byakuya s'arrêta sur une branche d'arbre, le souffle véritablement court et les sens aux aguets. Ce satané démon chat avait calfeutré son énergie spirituelle et rien ne bougeait à l'horizon. C'est alors que deux mains se glissèrent sur son torse tout en reposant le haori sur ses épaules, tandis qu'une voix vin à se faire entendre à son oreille.

« Tu manques d'entrainement Byakuya, je te savais plus endurant… »

Il n'y avait aucune once de moquerie.. Voir même un peu d'inquiétude ? Il ne saurait dire, tandis qu'il resta figé un instant avant de disparaitre d'un shunpo, afin de se soustraire de cette emprise un peu trop proche. Une fois sur la terre ferme, Yoruichi en fit autant, tout en reprenant sa forme de chat.

- Trêve de billevesée, pourquoi viens-tu me rendre visite ces derniers temps, après cent ans d'absence ?

- Parce que j'aimerais renouer avec le passé.

- Fort bien, mais cela n'est point mon désir.

Fit il assez sèchement, alors qu'il remettait correctement son haori. Puis il reprit d'une voix plus atone :

« Maintenant tu m'excuseras, mais je me dois à mon devoir… »

- Comme te trouver une épouse ?...

Glissa le chat tout en restant assit en face de lui. Le regard ombrageux du Taisho s'agrandit légèrement, comprenant qu'elle avait espionnée le conseil. Elle n'avait aucun droit de faire cela, encore moins en tant que chef de clan des Shihoin. C'était une violation des lois. La fatigue s'éclipsa pour ne laisser transparaitre qu'une dangereuse colère sourde en sa voix polaire.

- Cela ne te regarde en aucun cas. Tu n'as rien à voir dans les choix de mon clan ou non.

Evidemment, elle se doutait d'une telle réaction. Mais elle n'était pas dupe. Il y avait des choses un peu trop étranges en ce moment. Mais visiblement, le noble n'en voyait encore rien. Cependant, elle savait aussi que cela ne servait à rien d'insister pour le moment, Byakuya était du genre extrêmement têtu et un court instant, Yoruichi songea à Sojun. Si seulement son fils avait pu copier cette douceur de caractère. Oui mais alors, peut être que Byakuya ne serait pas le chef de clan qu'il était. Cependant elle se permit de se défendre :

- Ce n'est pas sur moi que ta défiance devrait se porter, mais sur cet homme, Byakuya. Nori est un être ambitieux et tu le sais.

Sur ce, elle disparue rapidement dans les bois, laissant le noble Roku ban tai Taisho seul avec lui-même. Il lui fallut un long moment, avant de se décider à tourner les talons, alors qu'il repensait à ce qu'elle lui disait. Il est vrai que son cousin ne cachait pas son désire de prendre sa place dernièrement, poussant le conseil à se reposer sur lui. Byakuya savait qu'il ne faisait qu'encourager ce soutient en leur refusant un mariage et un héritier. Il avait même lutté pour que Rukia ne soit pas soumise à un quelconque mariage arrangé. Jamais il ne permettrait que sa jeune sœur se retrouve prisonnière d'une telle chose. C'était à lui de subir cela, et nul autre. Mais il n'était pas prêt. Pas encore. Ses pas le rapprochaient un peu plus des premiers bâtiments des Divisions, quand son flux de Reiatsu eut comme une secousse qui l'ébranla de la tête aux pieds. Chancelant, Byakuya reprit appui sur l'écorce d'un arbre, d'une main mal assurée et tremblante. Le souffle irrégulier et court, sous le soulèvement laborieux de sa poitrine. Le noble avait peine à recouvrer un semblant de contrôle. C'est à ce moment qu'une ombre le survola sans qu'il ne puisse réagir et réapparut juste derrière lui, venant lui ravir son zanpakutoh du fourreau, avant même qu'il ne puisse en avoir lui-même le réflexe de s'en emparer pour se défendre, totalement ralenti par se malaise qui secouait encore.

- Allons.. Allons… cousin… vous n'êtes même plus capable de vous saisir de votre arme ? C'est dire comme en effet, vous devriez passer la main.

Le regard presque devenu vitreux de Byakuya s'agrandit de surprise, alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus du tout de forces. Son corps s'abandonna complètement contre l'arbre, alors qu'il faisait face à son cousin. Ce dernier semblait saliver pleinement ce moment, venant à faire glisser la lame de Senbonsakura , du cou vers le torse de sa victime.

- Je vois que le poison n'a point menti. Le thé était bon ? ééééh oui…cette boisson dont tu ne te passes jamais. A chaque fois que tu en consommais, alors tu devenais chaque jour plus faible. Ceci a prit quelques temps certes, mais nous connaissons tous comment sont formé les héritiers concernant les attaques de ce genre… La patience fut mon arme vois tu, jusqu'à ce matin. Qui aurait pu croire qu'il en fallait si peu pour te soustraire de ta puissance ? Bientôt tu disparaitras et je serais enfin à la place que je mérite.

Byakuya avait peine à tenir debout, mais son regard exprimait toute la rage et la distinction qui le possédaient face à cet homme et ce dernier s'en amusait encore plus.

- Quel regard.. Mais j'y pense. Comme tout shingami, il serait un déshonneur que de périr par le poison non ?...

Sans plus attendre il enfonça le zanpakutoh au niveau de l'estomac de Byakuya. Ce dernier se ploya en deux sous le choc, ressentant que quelques seconde après cette douleur fulgurante… et se froid qui survint alors… Il entendit comme un son sec, peu après que la lame ne se retire de son corps, comme si l'on brisait une lame. Les mots se répercutaient lourdement dans son esprit, c'était comme si des canons s'évertuaient à tirer à quelques centimètre de sa personne. Son corps ne paraissait plus exister pour lui et la douleur devenait sourde…il sentit qu'on le transportait, puis bientôt une lumière blanche s'empara de son être et l'avala tout entier. Puis le vent siffla à ses oreilles.

*Le vent ?!*

Faiblement Byakuya parvint à entre ouvrir les yeux et constata un ciel…un ciel bleu, sans nuage. Sur les côtés il pouvait discerner des immeubles, tandis que tout son être semblait comme aspiré vers le bas. L'air sifflait de plus en plus et l'étourdissait complètement, ses bras, ses jambes… tout lui semblait comme du plomb. Allait il mourir ainsi ?... était ce la fin ? Une voix ténue résonnait encore en son esprit… cherchant à se raccrocher à lui, mais Byakuya ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Alors qu'il n'était plus qu'a quelques mètres du sol, son regard cru apercevoir dans ce ciel si bleu, des pétales… des pétales de cerisier…

...

**Note de l'auteur :** Je vous remercie pour toute ces reviews, ça fait réellement plaisir et me pousse à poster régulièrement. j'espère continuer bien ainsi . Cela dit, on va changer de décor pour se plonger en pleine ville de karakura. J'ai eu un petit souci avec mon correcteur, alors j'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes baladeuses.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Le vent sifflait à ses oreilles alors qu'un ciel bleu semblait vouloir le noyer dans sa masse si impalpable. Pendant un moment, il crut flotter comme si sa chute daignait lui accorder un répit, un dernier moment avant que le noir ne prît possession de ses sens. Lentement et péniblement, ses paupières s'entrouvrirent pour ne constater que ce n'était qu'une impression. Il chavirait toujours et inexorablement dans un monde qui n'était pas sien. Son regard brumeux se perdait dans ce ciel, sans cesse dévoré par les immeubles alentours, sans qu'il n'en comprenne le sens. C'est une sensation de chaleur qui le fit enfin réagir. il sentit quelque chose de chaud s'écouler le long de sa main droite, et comme poussé par l'instinct, le noble éleva sa dextre pour constater qu'il tenait fermement son zanpakutoh brisé...La tenant par la lame, sa main s'en retrouvait meurtrie, tandis que le pommeau restait immaculé. Comment ce faisait-il qu'il le détenait ? Nori l'avait il jeter avec lui par delà le portail ? C'était bien trop de question alors que déjà son attention fut happée par une voix qu'il n'appartenait qu'à ses souvenirs.

*Byakuya sama…..*

Quand l'avait il connu déjà ?...Cela n'aurait du être qu'une simple mission de routine, une de plus en fin de compte pour le jeune Byakuya qui en cette année faisait ses premiers pas au sein des divisions du Gotei Treize. Cela faisait plusieurs années déjà que Yoruichi avait disparue, ainsi que son père, changeant l'enfant turbulent qu'il avait été, pour laisser la place à un jeune homme bien plus ordonné et distant. Alors qu'il déambulait seul dans les rues appauvries du Rukongai à la recherche du Hollow auquel il était assigné de purifier, certains regards curieux glissaient sur son apparence. Mais Byakuya n'en avait que faire et il ne leur offrait que sa parfaite indifférence, car trop occupé à se dire que cette mission était d'un simplissime des plus déplaisant, et qu'il serait temps que son grand père lui offre plus de confiance.

S'enfonçant un peu plus dans les ruelles, Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour repérer cette énergie spirituelle instable et s'y diriger avec l'aide d'un shunpo qu'il maîtrisait désormais. C'est là, à la lisière de la forêt qu'il put observer une créature des plus immondes. Le corps parcheminé d'une substance cireuse et le regard empli d'une faim inassouvie, le hollow lui faisait face. Du fond de son gosier tortueux sorti un gargouillis bestial qui se termina en un hurlement dans lequel l'on pouvait entendre la signification de la douleur et de la peine. Byakuya eut un léger frisson à la base de sa nuque alors qu'il dégaina son sabre. Dans quelques secondes toute cette rancœur allait prendre fin.

Son corps se prépara soigneusement à l'offensive, laissant son regard se perdre sur sa cible. Puis d'une légère pression du pied, le noble disparut d'un shunpo, esquivant un bras griffu, intrépide et disproportionné venant droit sur lui. Le shinigami frappa de sa lame affûtée le masque offert du Hollow. Ce dernier resta un instant immobile, son œil gauche encré dans le regard froid et gris du future capitaine de la Sixième division, puis se dématérialisa dans un souffle ou l'on percevait l'apaisement. Une fois de retour au sol, Byakuya rengaina son zanpakutoh et tourna les talons sans plus de cérémonie. Mais ce regard là, il le garderait toute sa vie en mémoire, car après tout cette expression, lui-même il l'arborait sous son masque d'impassibilité. A pas lent, il regagna les ruelles vides, aussi vides que ne l'était sa vie. A ce genre de pensée, le noble détourna le regard comme pour se corriger. Un Kuchiki n'a pas à ce soucié de ces choses là, il ne devait obéir qu'à son devoir. Il en était là, quand soudain il ressentit un choc au niveau de son épaule, comme si une personne lui était rentrée dedans, puis le son d'une chute et en dernier lieu une excuse quasi bredouillée proférée par une voix féminine. Le noble baissa son regard et constata que ces mots aussi bafouiller soient ils, avaient été formulés par les plus jolies lèvres qu'il n'avait connu jusqu'alors. Son visage encadré par des cheveux aussi sombre que le bois d'ébène, était aussi pâle que de la porcelaine et ses yeux d'un noir saisissant. Si subjuguant que Byakuya en oublia un moment les usages et resta là comme pétrifié, pendant un instant. Puis, parvenant enfin à ce détaché de ces yeux, il lui tendit une main afin de l'aider à se relevé et ne pu que proférer d'une voix noble :

- Veuillez me pardonner, je ne regardais pas devant moi.

Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine devenu soudainement plus petite, quand la jeune femme s'empara de sa main avec une timidité contenue. Cette peau si douce à son toucher fut comme une délicieuse caresse et un frisson qui fut tout autre par rapport au précédant, circula dans son dos. Byakuya se trouvait dans un tel mutisme que cela en devenait de plus en plus gênant pour cette belle inconnue. Il pouvait déjà entendre Yoruichi se moquer de sa personne et cela eut le don de froncer des sourcils. Pourquoi pensait-il à elle depuis tout ce temps au juste ?

Loin d'être sotte, la jeune fille avait décelé que l'homme qui se tenait devant elle n'était pas qu'un simple shinigami, il y avait quelque chose en lui, de noble et puis la texture ce ses vêtements était bien trop riche. Elle l'avait ressentit alors qu'elle avait acceptée cette main bienfaitrice pour se redresser.

- Vous aurais-je offensé, seigneur?

Cette voix si douce eut l'effet d'une décharge électrique envers Byakuya qui s'évertua de reprendre un visage insondable et s'écarta d'un pas.

- Point du tout, veuillez encore accepter mes excuses, je crains de ne pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps car je me dois de rejoindre ma division.

Sa voix se voulait indifférente mais cette femme avait réussit à le troubler jusqu'au plus profond de son être, bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Le noble allait faire un pas de plus pour s'en retourné quand une pression survint sur la manche de son kimono.

- Attendez. Cela fait deux fois que vous me présentez vos excuses, mais puis-je au moins connaître le nom de celui qui m'a relevé ? Mon nom est Hisana.

Byakuya, le dos tourné restait immobile. Ainsi la jeune femme ne pouvait voir son expression que je ne décrirais pas. Cependant il répondit à sa demande tout en employant cette voix emplie d'un étrange respect.

- Mon nom est Kuchiki Byakuya. Maintenant je dois y aller.

Le tissu glissa entre les doigts fins d'Hisana alors que Byakuya s'élança rapidement en direction du Seireitei, le cœur confondu, ignorant encore, pourquoi il s'était même attardé à lui dire ainsi son n'était là que leur première rencontre, qui fut suivit par beaucoup d'autres à l'insu de ce clan qui aurait démontré plus de remontrances et de sermons envers leur héritier, que ce dernier ne pourrait imaginer.

Les mois passèrent et Byakuya se trouvait face au fleuve qui était aux abords des maisons délabrées du Rukongai. La luminosité déclinante réduisait à néant son ombre qui peu avant marquait le tapis encore vert de l'herbe. Un soupir de dépit s'échappa presque silencieusement de ses lèvres, tandis que ses yeux d'un gris accru par la faible clarté se perdaient sur la surface lisse de l'eau. Elle était en retard.

- Je suis désolée de mon retard, Byakuya Sama.

Graduellement l'interpelé se retourna pour se retrouver confronter au regard de celle qui avait envahie son esprit, n'osant croire à son sens de l'ouï. Elle était là devant lui, comme cela, alors qu'il ne l'attendait presque plus. Il faut dire que lui-même avait du mal à trouver le temps de venir la rejoindre en ce lieu devenu une habitude pour eux. Ses obligations allaient en grandissant et son grand père se faisait plus inquisiteur qu'à l'accoutumé, envers ses allés et venus, comme se doutant de quelque chose. Quoi qu'il en soit, Hisana se tenait à quelques mètres de sa personne, dans un humble kimono de couleur mauve qui adoucissait le contraste que lui offraient ses cheveux noir. Instinctivement le noble se rapprocha à pas lent, son regard d'habitude si froid semblait se peindre de douceur alors que la distance s'amenuisait au point qu'au final ils pouvaient sentir le souffle de l'autre. C'est avec une certaine hésitation remplie de tendresse qu'Hisana glissa sa main sur ce visage, qu'elle n'avait vu depuis quelques jours. A ce contact, Byakuya masqua ses yeux anthracite sous le voile de ses paupières, comme pour savourer ce moment, puis les rouvrit pour contempler les traits pâles et enjôleurs de cette femme. Il savait pertinemment que céder à ce sentiment qui l'animait ne sera jamais accepté de par son clan .Mais….. Se retrouver seul… Il l'avait vécu par deux fois déjà et ne voulait pas récidiver. Ses yeux se plongèrent dans les magnifiques billes sombres sans fond d'Hisana, alors qu'il effleura de ses doigts ce visage si envoutant. Les mots ne venaient toujours pas, mais en fallait il vraiment pour se comprendre. Dans une infinie caresse, la main d'Hisana glissa sur le côté et s'attarda sur la nuque caché par les longs cheveux sombres du noble. La peau frissonna sous son action et une légère rougeur survint sur les pommettes de la jeune femme.

Byakuya ne s'en formalisa pas et rapprocha encore un peu plus son visage du sien. Leurs lèvres se cherchèrent un instant puis finir par se joindre en un baiser maladroit qui devint de plus en plus sûre et passionné. La main d'Hisana se pressa un peu plus sur la nuque du jeune noble afin d'accroitre encore et encore ce balai auquel ce pliaient leurs langues. Dans ce laps de temps, Byakuya crut ses sens l'envahir totalement. Ce sentiment si galvanisant qu'il ressentait était comme électrisant, l'odeur de cette peau, la sensation exquise de leur baisé et le fait de plonger sa main dans cette masse de cheveux si soyeuse… Ce ne pouvait être qu'un rêve… Cette douceur… il ne pensait pas la retrouver. Cette pas sous cette forme là, mais il y avait bien des façons d'éprouver cette sensation.

Le souvenir de ce moment se métamorphosa en vision dans son esprit. La chaleur qui s'était emparer de son corps durant ce baiser devint un brasier intolérable, il en suffoquait presque et sa peau lui paraissait couverte d'une moiteur poisseuse. Un murmure incessant se fit alors entendre, comme une litanie incompréhensible, puis un vent plus furieux encore, se manifesta en portant dans ses bras d'innombrables pétales de cerisier. Ces derniers tourbillonnaient autour du shinigami et emportèrent avec eux le doux visage d'Hisana dans une lamentation insoutenable. Cela eut pour résultat de faire perdre l'équilibre au jeune Byakuya qui se tenait désormais la tête entre ses mains et cette fois si ce fut son propre cri qui résonnait en lui, tel un ébranlement qui venait du plus profond de son être, l'appelant comme pour ne pas le perdre.. Son ami,, son alter égo..celui avec qui il avait eut de si longues conversations et partagé tant de combats..Senbonzakura. La vision s'estompa enfin, laissant entrevoir encore. Les pétales agonisantes de cerisier défilaient sous le regard surprit de Byakuya alors que sa chute allait toucher à sa fin. Dans un ultime effort de volonté, Il parvint à tendre une main lasse vers les cieux, comme pour attraper ces pétales, mais ses doigts ne se refermèrent que sur les ténèbres.

Son corps percuta violemment le sol dans un bruit indescriptible de métaux et de plastiques. Lorsque le silence se fit dans cette petite ruelle désinfectée de Karakura, alors que les passants continuaient leurs va et vient, sans se douter du drame qui se jouait dans leurs monde, le corps de Byakuya gisait, inerte au milieu des détritus les plus ineptes du monde humain. Son visage était à moitié caché par ses cheveux éparse Le kimono entrouvert laissait apparaître une poitrine ensanglantée, se soulevant à grand peine tandis que les odeurs nauséabondes qui régnaient ici n'effleuraient même pas les narines du noble mourant. Les bras étaient relâchés sur chaque côté de son corps, sa main ne retenant plus cette lame brisée. Sa bouche à peine entrouverte laissa filtrer un râle d'épuisement. Byakuya ne ressentait plus que l'obscurité et cette sensation de perdre inexorablement toute son énergie. C'était si simple de se laisser dérivé, ne plus rien ressentir…Soudain quelque chose de doux se faufila sous ses doigts engourdis. Même ouvrir les yeux afin d'identifier ce facteur inconnu, il était devenu impossible à réaliser, mais il avait encore le sens du touché et de l'ouï. C'était comme une caresse douce…c'était soyeux et…

- Miaou…

*Un chat.*

Une espèce de bestiole poilue et capable des pires arrogances. Byakuya détestait les félins, d'où qu'ils viennent. Cela eut pour effet de lui rappeler son esprit combattif et entêté, lui faisant ouvrir les paupières, quitte à émettre un grognement sous l'effort. Le chat continua de miauler en se frottant contre son bras, comme l'obligeant à se remettre sur son séant. Chose qu'il fit non sans éprouver une violente douleur en sa blessure qui ornait son ventre. Tout son corps semblait lui peser lourdement, tandis qu'il attrapait son écharpe pour s'en faire un bandage, tandis que d'un regard froid il tentait de faire fuir ce compagnon dont il ne voulait pas. Mais, le félin semblait des plus téméraire et resta là, miaulant doucement, tout en se frottant en son dos Byakuya en frissonnait intérieurement… sa phoebe des félins ne datait pas de la veille, et il était heureux que jusque là, l'association des femmes shnigami n'en sache encore rien. Remarquant enfin son zanpakutoh brisé à ses côtés, il le ramassa pour la contempler longuement. Ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, nul ne pourrait le décrire réellement. Redressant enfin son visage marqué par la fièvre, Byakuya parvint à se remettre debout, manquant de choir sous l'effet de l'épuisement, mais parvenant tout de même à se récupérer contre le mur et s'y appuya pour reprendre un peu son souffle. Celui-ci paraissait saccadé et laborieux, s'accentuant un court instant d'un sifflement, alors que le chat se frottait sur ses jambes comme pour tenter de le réconforter. Que cela lui paraissait pathétique… Son esprit tout embrumé qu'il était n'arrivait pas à joindre deux idées à la fois. Seule la voix de cet homme lui martelait le crâne.

* _Qui aurait pu croire qu'il en fallait si peu pour te soustraire de ta puissance ? Bientôt tu disparaitras et je serais enfin à la place que je mérite__…*_

*Poison…comment par kami cela est possible…je suis immu…*

A ce moment une douleur intolérable lui vrilla le cerveau, comme si des milliers de morceaux de verres lui transperçaient la tête. Bientôt tout son corps entier fut envahi par cette sensation de plus en plus forte. Ce fut si galvanisant que Byakuya en perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva au sol, en se retenant de geindre de douleur, ne renonçant pas à cette fierté qui le maintenait en état de conscience.

*Senbonzakura…*

Il le savait…son zanpakutoh se mourrait et il n'avait aucun moyen de lui venir en aide. Byakuya resta à terre, alors que la sa main se resserra un peu plus sur son arme…Son reiatsu changeait et devenait aussi peu viable que celui d'un nouveau né. Dans son regard ombrageux habituellement sans expression, on pouvait y lire toute la rage qu'il éprouvait et la honte. La honte de ne pouvoir agir, d'être ainsi piétiné, lui Kuchiki Byakuya.

* Otto sama.. Est-ce ceci que vous avez éprouvé lorsque le trépas est venu à vous ?*

Non, il ne devait pas penser à cela, Il n'avait aucun droit de se laisser aller. Rageusement, alors que la souffrance se fit moins présente, Byakuya se redressa sur ses jambes sans même proférer un son. Son visage devint placide sous le joug de sa chevelure sombre qui retombait librement sur son front tandis que son écharpe tâchée de son propre sang, retenant cette vie qui était encore présente en lui. Résolument, Byakuya finit par rejoindre la rue passante, suivit de près par le seul être qui semblait se soucier de lui.

Le temps s'écoula et le soleil déclinait déjà sur la cité de Karakura, qui s'animait peu à peu de ses lumières diverses. Les rues revêtirent une apparence plus reposante, tandis que les passants s'évertuaient à rentrer dans leurs demeures ou bien à partager avec d'autres certains faits de la journée. Mais personne ne se doutait qu'à quelques pas de là, un homme tentait vaillamment de poursuivre sa route, à travers toutes ces ombres parfois floues, parfois disparates. Depuis combien de temps avait il marcher ainsi ? Cela il n'aurait pu le dire, à part peut être ce félin à rayures qui ne cessait de le suivre. D'une main lasse, notre Roku ban tai Taïsho écarta un peu plus les pans de son kimono trempé de sueur afin de mieux respirer, tandis que de son regard, il recherchait un peu sa route. Peu à peu, aux files de ses pas péniblement ajustés, les bruits produits par les passants et des voitures se raréfièrent, ce qui soulagea imperceptiblement l'esprit fiévreux de Byakuya qui n'arrivait plus guère à dissocier les sons qui l'entouraient. Mais cela fit naître en lui comme un sentiment de perdition. Où était-il en fin de compte ?... C'est alors qu'une douce fraîcheur vint à frapper ses traits, puis un son doux à l'oreille lui parvint, comme de l'eau qui s'écoulait tranquillement. Sans le savoir, le noble était tout simplement parvenu jusqu'à la rivière qui traversait la ville. Porté par sa seule volonté, Byakuya se rapprocha de la source, laissant un regard presque aveugle se perdre à la surface de l'eau. Pendant un instant seulement, le noble se crut en son domaine, devant sa propre chambre, donnant sur le jardin et cette rivière où parfois il pouvait observer ses carpes sauter par-dessus les vaguelettes….et c'est une quiétude infinie qui vint s'emparer de lui, rompant définitivement ses forces, tandis qu'il sentit son corps s'effondré dans les eaux violacée par un soleil devenu rouge…Les sons n'étaient plus…la douleur n'était plus.. Il n'y avait plus que cet apaisement et cette fraîcheur bienfaisante, l'invitant à ne plus de débattre en vain. Il n'entendait plus Senbonzakura..était ce la fin ?...devait il réellement finir ainsi, après avoir été tout ce que l'on voulait de lui ? C'est alors que quelque chose vint l'entouré par la taille, le retirant brusquement des bras des eaux froides et rougeoyantes. Une voix parut l'appeler, lui ordonnant de ne pas céder, alors que des mains le soutenaient, cherchant sans doute ses blessures. Kami que c'était bon de sentir cette chaleur...et ce parfum où l'avait il déjà ressenti ? Recrachant de l'eau, il put à peine discerner les yeux dorés qui le fixaient avec inquiétude et colère, puis..Plus rien… que le néant.


End file.
